futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Alienus Realem (Scenario)
Alienus Realem, or Strange Real, is a scenario where thought-provoking events and developments occur in the future of mankind. This is a test-tube for alternative futures, the situations and events presented in this scenario are an experiment, an attempt to explore the realities of a new world. The general idea behind this timeline is one of alternate future fiction. Allowances of implausibility as well as the glossing over of certain aspects of the world is permitted for the sake of narrative and philosophical inquiry. Working Notes (Temporary) * Refer to bookmarked page (under Futurology) of potential timeline of British politics for candidates for British elections. Main Timeline 2030 * The Paris VR Fear-Reduction Experiment takes place. Using highly realistic VR, including the use of fans, physical props, and sound generators, 13 participants with acrophobia - the fear of heights - are told to jump off a cliff in a Virtual Reality world. This is simultaneously replicated in real life with a ledge and a life-saving air cushion, so that the participant has an extra layer of reality. Initial trials were successful and after repeated exposure to the experimental therapy, all 13 participants responded positively, developing more confidence and bravery in the face of fear. However, on the 26th of June, 1 participant, simply known as Participant-13, was found dead at the bottom of the White Cliffs in Etretat, Normandy. His family made it known that in the days leading up to what police concluded was a death by misadventure, the subject had been displaying unusual behaviour, and had spoken about a feeling of elation that he experienced throughout the experimental trials. It was later revealed that the dopamine centres in his brain were being activated far more intensely than in those of the other participants every time he fell from the cliff. It was eventually concluded that due to differences in brain chemistry from the average human, Participant-13 had not only developed bravery in the face of his fear (like the other participants had), but that he had also become addicted to the feeling of free-falling and the thrill that he experienced. Similar experiments were temporarily banned until the neuro-chemical difference in Participant-13's brain could be identified, and thus prevent recurrences of this incident. An additional effect of this incident was a surge in debate over the ethical implications of hyper-realistic VR. 2031 * WIP notes - Xi Jinping dies, replaced by slightly more liberal president who loosens government economic control, but eventually tightens political repression. 2047 - 2050 * Amidst high levels of tension and animosity among the populace of Hong Kong, the Premier and President of China attend a ceremony marking the end of the 'One Country Two Systems'. Out of nowhere a bomb explodes beneath the seating area of the Chinese delegation, killing the President and the next 3 people in line for the Presidency. A Northern Chinese general reveals himself as leader of a Northern separatist force and declares the provinces of Beijing, Tianjin, Hebei, Shanxi, and Inner Mongolia to be part of the independent state of North China. * The Second Modern Chinese Civil War begins, and lasts 4 years, resulting in the victory of the Republic of China, the defeat of the Communist Party, and the independence of Hong Kong, Xin Jiang, and Tibet. Northern Separatists continue to wage guerrilla war on the Southern-led government. 2080 - 2085: The Oil Crisis * The Oil Crisis begins {Insert separate page documenting this crisis here} with a global financial crash after years of rising oil prices due to low supply. The Middle East collapses into war, global economic trade stalls, Northern China secedes from the 30 year old Republic of China, Pakistan implodes while being invaded by the Afghan Taliban (which forms after Afghanistan collapses), and India dissolves into separate states which form the Indian League (EU of India). WIP Outline {main article linked at start of this paragraph}. 2085 - 2090: Aftermath of The Oil Crisis Pages in this Scenario * Second Modern Chinese Civil War Category:Scenario Category:Scenario: Alienus Realem